PvZ OneShots
by AltheaAnimator
Summary: PvZ OneShots. Mini Stories and requests
1. chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Short authors note...this is a version of my real Wattpad book so Enjoy!** _ **The Importance (Sunflower X Peashooter)**_

It 2:45am, it was the night plants turn to be on guard. The morning batch stayed inside the house and rested, except for Sunflower. She was restless and crying near the window of the room she stayed in when she's sad, but no one even knew that she even did that. She sobbed all over the place, endless tears came out of her eyes. She was trying to be quiet so no one would even notice. Silently sobbing near the window of the room.

Sunflower just kept looking outside and looking at the other plants resting and currently on battle. Just thinking about their abilities and strength. Everyone seemed useful and can have their own defense to themselves and to others. She just thought to herself that she is a useless plant. She whispered to herself "You are just a stupid yellow flower with no use...just an extremely useless plant with nothing to do...why did you even exist?" she sobbed some more.

Crazy Dave woke up from his sleep hearing silent breathing and crying. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and walked down the hallways quietly. Seeing the other plants silently sleeping, it's like nothing was wrong. Soon he stumbled into the room Sunflower was in. He saw her awake "Sunflower why aren't you asleep?" he asked "((Don't let Dave see you're sad))" she thought to herself. She tried to breathe normally and her tears, she tried holding them. Sunflower looked at Dave "I just couldn't sleep...that's all" she replied with a fake smile "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" he asked "I am okay, thanks Dave" "I'll be going okay...".

Dave quietly walked down the hallway to his room. Sunflower just went back to sobbing. She was crying extremely silent for no one to hear but "I heard you crying the entire time" it was Peashooter. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked while still trying to breathe straight and not stutter "I am the only person or plat who knows that you go here when you're sad" he replied. She turned around and frowned "Then why do you care?" she asked "I care about you, I am your best friend remember?". He went near Sunflower then he asked "So why are you crying?" she tried hiding it by drying her tears pretending that she is just sleepy "I am okay, now please leave..."

Peashooter knew that Sunflower wasn't like this. If she wasn't sleepy, she would dance through the night tune until she gets sleepy. She also wouldn't ask him to leave if she was okay. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked softly "There's nothing wrong okay?! It's just me! Sunflower..." she said obviously trying to hesitate telling her best friend the problem, "That is not our Sunflower.." he said "Yeah why?" she asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Our Sunflower is always positive, dancing to any beat, always there to talk to and she isn't a plant who cries over nothing..." he said making points of the usual Sunflower "And she would always tell her best friend her problems and he'd help her solve them". Sunflower slowly thought about the usual things she did, and just inhaled. "Look. Sunny, its okay if you don't wanna talk to me, just smile at least?" he requested.

She thought twice about doing his silly request "Pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!" he said with a wide smile and kind of doing a very silly dance. She giggled at the determination of Peashooter to cheer her up "Hey! Is that a smile I spot?" he said in a smirk "Yes, I am smiling" said Sunflowwer as she rolled her eyes while teasingly pushing away the smirking Peashooter. "So now that you're happu, would you tell me whats wrong?" he asked "Fine, but don't get mad at me okay?"

She inhaled deeply and started talking about her thoughts "I was a little jealous on almost everyone" "Why?" he asked curiously. "Look, when Dave moved in here you were the first plant he had, you defended his home against the zombies, you were also brave and didn't hesitate to be on battle. Then I was the second plant, Dave would always put me in the back of you and just watch as I just give sun, it's like, everyone only likes me for my sun" soon she started to slightly sob and continued anyway "Then Wallnut came and showed that he is extremely durable then soon all plants went here and I saw everyone's purpose. But it's like i'm always the useless so i'm always at the back and...a-and--" she started crying again. "H-Hey you aren't useless...The reason why we put you in the back because we must defend our home and you, don' you see? You are the most important plant because you make sun to bring us to life, you are also a very great friend, always there to stay positive and don't let negative get into our minds, you always start the fun like the water balloon fight yesterday, you are also very special to me...".

He blushed a bit being flustered about the things he said, Sunflower was happy to hear those words...for some reason she was able to cry to joy and turn her tears yellow. "See you are IMPORTANT to us, and mostly me..." he said. "Thanks Peashooter for helping me this time too..." she said hugging him "Anytime Sunny, now get some sleep" he said. "Do you mind if you stay? It kinda feels lonely here..." she said "Uh, okay" he replied. He stayed in the room sleeping with Sunflower. They didn't that the other plants were watching and silently screaming thinking that its cute. "Guys I think we should leave them alone" said Squash "Killjoy!" said CherryBomb "You know what lets help" said Blover, they all grabbed a small blanket and placed it on the two of them. "Guys lets go before they wake up" Kernel Pult said, the other plants giggled and agreed and left.


	2.

**_Early Winter_**

It was in the middle of summer when Winter Melon woke up earlier than he would usually be. He got bored immediately, he was the only one awake. He looked at the time to see its 6:30 am, he tried sleeping again but he can't so he got and though of something he could do. Winter Melon walked out of the greenhouse and stayed in the lawn for quite a while. But he remembered, Zombies aren't coming back after defeating DDr Zomboss 3 times. "So bored!" He shouted but not too loud. Soon, Snowpea woke up "What are you doing up this early...?" He asked "Oh hey Snowpea, I woke up earlier than usual and can't fall asleep, everyone was asleep so I'm bored" he just said. Snowpea just rubbed his right eye and yawned a little and said "Then what do you want to do...?" "I don't know" he replied.

Snowpea was still a little sleepy so he tried to wake up a bit. "Dude, it's okay, go back to sleep if you want" Winter Melon said "Nah, it's okay, I wanna do stuff early today anyway" he rubbed his eyes again. Snowpea accidentally sneezed and shot a pea out, the pea landed on the ground and made it frozen. Winter Melon shot a watermelon too on the ground, it also went frozen. "Hey Snowpea, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Shoot ice everywhere? To make it--" he yawned again "-- Snow or Frozen?" He said in a sleepy tone. "Yep!" Winter Melon exclaimed, soon the two plants started to shoot their pea's and melon's all over the place. Of course they remembered to stay quiet to not awake anyone.

Soon the greenhouse, Zen Garden, Dave's house, The front yard, the backyard, and the lawn is completely frozen. Everything was cold and frozen, unusual for summer. But it was so cool. "So Winter Melon, what do you want to do now?" Asked Snowpea "Hm...try to ice skate in the frozen pool?" He replied "Good idea".

The two boys head out to their back yard to see the frozen pool. "Okay what now" asked Snowpea before he could even wait for a reply, he just saw Winter Melon skating on ice already "Is it fun?" Snowpea asked "No I mean because its extremely cold and-- OF COURSE ITS FUN DUDE!" He replied excitedly.

Snowpea had second thoughts before jumping into the ice. His leaves started to shake in the ice "H-Help! I-I-I can't mooove properly!!!" He said panicking. Winter Melon just giggled and grabbed his leaves and just swung him around the ice "Be a man! Come on!". Snowpea is just swinging around getting dizzy, he is almost gonna fall till someone caught him "Be careful!". Snowpea looked up to see Sunflower, he stood up again and kinda shook a bit "Sorry Sunny, I just got dizz-- Why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?" He asked "Um you guys just made it winter in our place" she said. The boys looked around "riiight" Winter Melon said. Sunflower smirked "But you guys should start running" she said "um why?" Winter Melon asked while Snowpea just gave a confused look "You guys gave Peashooter a cold and that cold spread and went to Bloomerang aaaaand he's gonna kill you guys--" before she even finished "WINTER MELON! SNOWPEA ! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Bloomerang walked in with rage "And he's here, miight wanna run" she said while making a smile "Snowpea. Ready" "Ready" "One, two" "PEAAAA!!!" .

Then both of them ran for their lives "H-Hey g-guys Haaaaacho! S-Sorry...um...W-Whats everyone up to?" Peashooter asked "They're running for their lives" replied Sunflower "Hachoo! W-Why...?" It took almost a minute for Peashooter to realize. "Oh, cool" he said.

 **(Peashooter, extremely relatable XD)**


	3. 2

**_Early Winter_**

It was in the middle of summer when Winter Melon woke up earlier than he would usually be. He got bored immediately, he was the only one awake. He looked at the time to see its 6:30 am, he tried sleeping again but he can't so he got and though of something he could do. Winter Melon walked out of the greenhouse and stayed in the lawn for quite a while. But he remembered, Zombies aren't coming back after defeating DDr Zomboss 3 times. "So bored!" He shouted but not too loud. Soon, Snowpea woke up "What are you doing up this early...?" He asked "Oh hey Snowpea, I woke up earlier than usual and can't fall asleep, everyone was asleep so I'm bored" he just said. Snowpea just rubbed his right eye and yawned a little and said "Then what do you want to do...?" "I don't know" he replied.

Snowpea was still a little sleepy so he tried to wake up a bit. "Dude, it's okay, go back to sleep if you want" Winter Melon said "Nah, it's okay, I wanna do stuff early today anyway" he rubbed his eyes again. Snowpea accidentally sneezed and shot a pea out, the pea landed on the ground and made it frozen. Winter Melon shot a watermelon too on the ground, it also went frozen. "Hey Snowpea, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Shoot ice everywhere? To make it--" he yawned again "-- Snow or Frozen?" He said in a sleepy tone. "Yep!" Winter Melon exclaimed, soon the two plants started to shoot their pea's and melon's all over the place. Of course they remembered to stay quiet to not awake anyone.

Soon the greenhouse, Zen Garden, Dave's house, The front yard, the backyard, and the lawn is completely frozen. Everything was cold and frozen, unusual for summer. But it was so cool. "So Winter Melon, what do you want to do now?" Asked Snowpea "Hm...try to ice skate in the frozen pool?" He replied "Good idea".

The two boys head out to their back yard to see the frozen pool. "Okay what now" asked Snowpea before he could even wait for a reply, he just saw Winter Melon skating on ice already "Is it fun?" Snowpea asked "No I mean because its extremely cold and-- OF COURSE ITS FUN DUDE!" He replied excitedly.

Snowpea had second thoughts before jumping into the ice. His leaves started to shake in the ice "H-Help! I-I-I can't mooove properly!!!" He said panicking. Winter Melon just giggled and grabbed his leaves and just swung him around the ice "Be a man! Come on!". Snowpea is just swinging around getting dizzy, he is almost gonna fall till someone caught him "Be careful!". Snowpea looked up to see Sunflower, he stood up again and kinda shook a bit "Sorry Sunny, I just got dizz-- Why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?" He asked "Um you guys just made it winter in our place" she said. The boys looked around "riiight" Winter Melon said. Sunflower smirked "But you guys should start running" she said "um why?" Winter Melon asked while Snowpea just gave a confused look "You guys gave Peashooter a cold and that cold spread and went to Bloomerang aaaaand he's gonna kill you guys--" before she even finished "WINTER MELON! SNOWPEA ! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Bloomerang walked in with rage "And he's here, miight wanna run" she said while making a smile "Snowpea. Ready" "Ready" "One, two" "PEAAAA!!!" .

Then both of them ran for their lives "H-Hey g-guys Haaaaacho! S-Sorry...um...W-Whats everyone up to?" Peashooter asked "They're running for their lives" replied Sunflower "Hachoo! W-Why...?" It took almost a minute for Peashooter to realize. "Oh, cool" he said.

 **(Peashooter, extremely relatable XD)**


End file.
